For You Only
by canadian-lover
Summary: Layla's the new girl in a rich boarding school. She quickly falls for Cody, but he's already taken. Mike wants Maryse back, but will she leave Ted for her ex? Kelly Kelly/Cody/Layla. Mike/Maryse/Ted. summaries suck, i know!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! Sorry I haven't been updating my stories. I decided to delete them and start a brand new one! This story is around two relationships, Miz/Maryse/Ted and Kelly/Cody/Layla. It will also include Alex Riley, Jack Swagger, Michelle McCool, Maria, and maybe more! I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review! ;)

* * *

**

Layla El crossed her legs as she sat in the back of her father's limo. She tapped her manicured nails on her brand new jeans as she nervously waited to pull up to her new school. Layla was a short, seventeen year old English girl who just moved to New York. Today was the day before school started and she was going to find out all her classes and her room.

"We're here, Ms. El." The limo driver stated before getting out and opening the door.

"Thanks." Layla gave a little smile to be polite and stood outside the huge buildings, which was her new school. She took a deep breath in before exploring her new home.

Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase Jr. were played basketball on the outside courts. Neither of them played for the team, but they always enjoyed playing for fun.

Ted shot a three pointer, leaving Cody exhausted. "What is that?" Ted smirked, pausing to catch his breath, "12 and 0?" He chuckled and tossed Cody his water bottle.

Cody took a sip of the ice, cold water before responding back. "Ha Ha," her sarcastically said, "very funny!" All of a sudden Cody looked up to see Layla walking past the courts, trying to find her room. She looked over to the courts to see Cody looking over at her. She smiled, continuing on her hunt. "Hey, who's that?"

Ted looked up and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Who cares?" He slung his gym bag over his shoulders before walking back to his and Cody's room. Cody bit his lip and watched as Layla continue to wonder. He needed to know who she is.

* * *

"Finally!" Layla yelled as she dropped her bags outside her door, slipping her key in to make the door opened.

She walked in to her new room to see it was fairly neat. She placed her bags on the empty bed and looked at her roommate's decorations. "This must be her." Layla said as she glanced over tons of pictures of a tall blonde with her friends.

"So." Layla's new roommate said as she slammed the door, startling Layla. "You must be Layla." She extended her hand out. "I'm Michelle McCool."

Layla smiled, shaking Michelle's hand back, eagerly. "Hey. I'm Layla." Layla paused, realizing Michelle already knew that, "I mean, you already knew that." She giggled.

Michelle sat at the edge of her bed, talking off her flats. "So you just got here?"

"Yeah." Layla said, still standing, "So this is the best school in the area, huh?"

Michelle nodded her head as she placed her shoes away in her closet. "With the best guys."

Layla laughed. She had to break up with her boyfriend from England. "So, you taken?"

Michelle shook her head no. "No, no and I'm not looking either! Have you seen any cute guys? I know all the dirt about everyone."

Layla laughed, falling back into her bed. "Well." She hesitated to tell Michelle. Maybe Michelle was playing games with her like in Mean Girls. She shrugged her shoulders and decided to tell. "I saw this one cute boy."

"Oooh, do tell!"

Layla smiled, continuing on. "He's probably six foot, black hair, muscular…."

Michelle cut Layla off. "Cody Rhodes. His father is this super business man, which is how they got so rich." Layla nodded her head. She assumed the school was going to be filled with privileged teens. "Was he with anyone?"

Layla shook her head yes. "Another tall, muscular guy. He had brown hair."

Michelle grabbed the nail filer and continued to talk with Layla. "That's Ted Dibiase Jr. His father is the governor, so you know he has a lot of money. He goes out with Maryse Ouellet." Michelle said, pointing to a picture of the two. Layla got up to observe the picture. They were beautiful. "She's my best friend and we pretty much run this place." Michelle giggled. "She'll tell it to you straight if she like's something or doesn't."

Layla smiled and nodded. She liked that Maryse was so honest. She didn't need any fake people around her. But she wasn't kidding herself, this is high school.

"There's one problem though…" Michelle stopped filing her nails to talk to Layla, "Cody kind of goes out with the school slut."

Layla scrunched her eyebrows. "What do you mean? Who?"

"Kelly. We used to be good friends in middle school and then once she got here she thought she was hot shit and started getting way too crazy. She spent all night drinking and smoking, hooking up with guys. Kelly isn't even that hot." Michelle chuckled. "I mean c'mon. She wears two push up bras to make her boobs look big!"

Layla laughed. From what Michelle was saying, Kelly was horrible, so why is Cody going out with her?

* * *

"Jack is having a party tonight." Ted said, as he grabbed a drink. "Wanna go?"

Maryse was lying down on his bed. "Not really, Teddy. I thought we were planning on staying in?"

Ted shrugged his shoulders. "We should go. It's the last party before school." Maryse rolled her eyes, not responding back. Ted joined Maryse on his bed, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her on the nose. "Babe, I promise that we'll cuddle when we get back."

"Fine." Maryse said, kissing Ted. "Better be one hell of a party."

* * *

The party had been going on for about an hour now. Beer bottles scattered across the room, music blasting, and everyone dancing. Layla squirmed her way around the crowd, trying to escape the party. She finally made her way out of Jack's room into the hall. She let a breath of relief out and headed out of the dorm. She noticed Cody standing outside, alone, smoking a cigarette. She stood next to him, too nervous to say anything.

Cody turned around when he heard the click of her high heels. He let out a puff of smoke before speaking to her. "Crazy in there, huh?"

"Yeah." Layla said, scrunching her face. She hated cigarettes.

Cody could tell Layla was not fond of him smoking, so he tossed the cigarette to the ground before crushing it. "Cody." He stook out his hand.

Layla smiled, shaking it. "I'm Layla."

There was an awkward silence for a moment. Cody turned to Layla to say something, but they were interrupted when Jack stormed out to get Cody.

"Cody, man! K2 ain't too hot right now!" Jack yelled, telling Cody to come.

Cody rolled his eyes as he walked back up to Jack's room. He stood in the doorway for a second. "I'll see you around." He smiled at Layla and continued on up.

* * *

"Look at her Alex. She looks amazing." Mike said as he chugged down another beer.

Alex glanced over at Maryse who was looking beautiful as always. He noticed Mike, however, wasn't looking that great. He had been drinking to numb the pain of not having Maryse. Mike and Maryse broke up in June because Maryse was getting bored with him. She broke his heart, especially now since she was with Ted. "Take it easy, man." Alex said as he patted Mike on the back.

Mike pushed off Alex's hand and stumbled his way towards Maryse. He was falling, but luckily Alex caught him and placed him on the couch. "Mike, let's go. We've got school tomorrow."

"Maryse!" Mike yelled across the room.

Maryse looked in disgust at how drunk Mike was, but it wasn't as bad as Ted. Ted was bouncing off the walls, taking shots left and right.

Maryse groaned as she went up to Ted to tell him she was leaving. Ted brushed it off and Maryse stormed out the room. Mike followed behind her.

"Maryse, wait up!" Mike called, as she froze in the cold, trying to walk to her room.

"Wh..what is it?" Maryse asked, shivering. Mike took off his hoodie and gave it to Maryse to wear. "Thanks." She politely said, zipping up the cozy jacket.

"Why are you with him?" There was a look of obvious sadness on Mike's face. A question he asked himself every day.

Maryse shrugged his shoulders. "He's sweet, kind, caring."

"I was all of that, Maryse."

Maryse walked up to Mike and gave him a hug. They haven't talked this much since they were together. "Mike, I will always love you. But we're not meant to be together, at least not now. I'm happy with Ted. I, I just can't put it in words how he makes me feel."

Mike shook his head, unsure of what to say. "I love you." Mike placed his ice cold hand on Maryse's cheek, going in for a kiss. Maryse didn't pull back as his soft, pink lips pressed up against hers. He pulled away, leaving Maryse speechless.

"This…I…" She didn't know what to say. "This stays between you and me. Okay?"

Mike nodded, with a grin on his face. He knew he was going to make Maryse his again.

* * *

**OKAY. SO what do you guys think? Should I continue? Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! So I was pleased to see I got a few reviews and a lot of followers. YAY. X3

* * *

**

Layla glanced at herself in the mirror one last time before heading off to class. Her first period was English and lucky for her Michelle was in that class too. Layla grabbed her tote and left with Michelle. They arrived to English five minutes early. Michelle sat in the back next to Jack, who was sitting next to Maryse, who was sitting next to Ted. Cody sat in front of Ted, next to Kelly and Kelly say right next to Mike. Everyone was in this class! Layla plopped down right next to Michelle.

Cody turned around when he heard Layla's book bag hit the ground. He turned around and smiled. Layla waved and smiled back; she was getting butterflies. Layla looked over at Kelly who looked sick. She must have gotten really drunk if Jack had to call Cody to get her.

"Man did you see Kelly last night?" Jack quietly whispered to Michelle.

Michelle nodded her head in disgust. "That was gross."

Layla overheard and rolled her eyes. It seemed that most people weren't fans of Kelly, yet Cody still liked her.

* * *

It was lunch time and Maryse grabber her lunch from her locker. Once she slammed the locker close, she was startled that Mike was standing behind it the whole time.

"Oh my God!" She paused to catch her breath. "You scared the shit out of me." She began walking with Mike to the cafeteria.

Mike smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "So how have your classes been so far?"

"Pretty good. I'm just glad it's lunch time." She giggled as she sat down. Mike followed her actions and sat down as well. "Uh, Mike?" Maryse whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Eating lunch?" Mike asked with a confused look on his face.

"But Ted-."

"Maryse, it's fine. We're all friends, aren't we?"

"I guess." Maryse stated, shrugging her shoulders and continuing to eat.

Ted soon walked by, with his tray ull of food. He gave Mike a dirty looked before sitting down on the other side of Maryse.

"Hey babe." He said in a monotone voice, before lightly kissing her.

Maryse smiled. "Hey, how's your day been?"

Ted shrugged his shoulders. "It's been alright. Still a little hung over."

Mike laughed a little to himself, making sure Ted and Maryse didn't hear him.

Their table soon filled up with Michelle, Layla, Jack, and Cody.

Cody and Layla were sitting next to each other, which made Layla smile. She had never really talked to Cody, but there was just something about him. She turned around to look at the other tables and noticed Kelly was sitting with other people.

"Where's K2?" Jack asked, shoving his fourth slice of pizza down his throat.

Cody took a sip of his milk before answering. "She's over there with Maria and Dolph." Everyone glanced back to look. "She said that she was feeling sick or something, but I still don't understand why that means you can't sit over here." He shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat.

"So, Layla, right?" Maryse asked.

Layla nodded. "Yup, that's me."

"How do you like America so far?" Mike asked.

"I like it. The city life isn't much different, although America is more into the parties and alcohol." She giggled.

"Jack and Ted." Michelle stated. "Kings of beer pong." Everyone laughed. Jack and Ted hit the alcohol the hardest.

"And Kelly, the queen." Jack pointed out. Everyone knew Kelly was a wild one. Cody rolled his eyes. Layla noticed it seemed to bother him.

Cody got up to throw his trash away and get a drink at the vending machine. Layla followed in his actions, hoping to get another chance to talk to him.

"Water or iced tea?" Cody asked, not even facing Layla.

"Umm. Water!"

Cody shoved his dollar into the machine, soon retrieving his drink. "So what are you going to get?" Cody asked, taking a sip and leaning against the side of the machine.

"Probably water." Layla giggled. She was so nervous!

"Smart choice." He chuckled. "So we have a game Friday. I know American football isn't a big thing in England, but uh…"

Cody was cut off by Kelly calling his name. "Cody! CODY!"

Cody turned around to see that Kelly was calling him to sit down with her. Cody rolled his eyes and turned back around to face Layla. "I'll see you later." He tossed his bottle in the trash before heading over to Kelly.

Layla sighed as she walked back to the lunch table. They were always getting interrupted.

* * *

The first day of school was over and Kelly was heading back to her room with her roommate, Maria.

"I'm exhausted." Kelly said, flinging her bag by the closet and collapsing onto her bed.

Maria nodded and quietly placed her purse on the hanger. "So, did you meet that new girl Layla?"

"No." Kelly mumbled, her face buried in her fluffy, pink pillows.

"Oh." Maria put her hair up in a bun. "She's really nice." Kelly didn't respond so Maria assumed she was drifting off to sleep. Maria sighed. Kelly is usually sweet and nice, but she can get a big crazy, to say the least.

* * *

"Maryse!" Jack called from behind as he noticed Maryse walking to her room.

"Hey." She gave Jack a little hug before continuing up to her room.

"So, lunch was pretty awkward." Jack smirked a little.

"Why would you say that?" Maryse was confused; lunch seemed fine to her.

"Uh," Jack began, "on one side you had your ex who still likes you and on your other side you had your current boyfriend. How is that not weird?"

Maryse giggled a little, before shrugging her shoulders. "I can't just ignore Mike." She unlocked the door to her room, followed by Jack.

"Has Ted ever said anything?"

"No. Ted and Mike are friends. Remember? We are all friends!"

Jack shrugged his shoulders. He knew this situation was about to get sticky.

* * *

"And then he was about to ask me to watch him play, but Kelly interrupted us! We are always getting interrupted." Layla complained to Michelle.

Michelle shut her math book before responding back. "Awe, Lay, I'm sorry! You two would look cute together, though!"

"You think" Layla asked, fixing her hair as she looked in the mirror.

Michelle nodded. "We'll go to the game Friday and then I'll invite some people over here afterwards. One of them being Cody."

Layla shrieked. "Michelle, you're the best!"

Michelle smiled. "I know."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took a while to come out. I was so busy! Next chapter will be the game!**


End file.
